Alone
by flying feather scribbles
Summary: What happens when Ava and Sam are left home alone for six hours? [by Jaylenn] One-shot.


**A/N: This fic is not mine. It was written by a friend of mine named Jaylenn, who wanted me to post it for her.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own Ultimate Spider-Man**

**Alone**

_**by Jaylenn**_

"Are you sure you two can't join us?" Aunt May asked with fake disappointment.

"I'm sorry Aunt May, I have to study for a test tomorrow. I really wish I could," Ava said, noticing the smile forming on Aunt May's face.

"Yeah I'm... not a zoo person, sorry," Sam said, not taking his eyes off of the T.V. as he tried not to focus on Ava, who was wearing purple boy shorts and baby blue camisole that showed cleavage and her belly button.

"Okay, well we'll be back around eight, so just enjoy yourselves!" Aunt May said, walking out the door with Danny, Luke, and Peter following her.

It was two in the afternoon, so they had six hours to kill. Sam watched T.V. and Ava studied, but they both snuck glances at each other. Around four thirty, got really bored, so he stood up to go to his room, but remembered something.

"We don't have a test tomorrow," he said, pulling Ava's attention away from the textbook.

"What?"

"We don't have a test tomorrow," he repeated.

"How would you know?" she asked, putting her book down on her lap.

"Because our teacher said so." Sam crossed his arms.

"Well, there could always be a pop quiz," Ava mumbled, starting to study again, but Sam snatched the book away from her. "Hey! Give it back!" she yelled.

"No, you need to take a break, you've been studying since Friday and it's Sunday!" Sam said, holding the book out of her reach. She reached for a few minutes until she gave up with a huff. She glared at him before turning and walking to his room, which confused him until he realized—

_My textbook! _Sam thought, dropping her textbook on the floor and running to his room to stop her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, while pinning her to the wall by placing a knee between her legs so she couldn't slide out of his grasp.

"Sam, let me go!" Ava growled warningly.

"Will you stop studying?" Sam asked. She just growled more, trying to get away, and gasped when she slid down onto his knee; she tried to ignore the sudden warmth.

"S-Sam, I n-need to—"

"No you don't," Sam cut her off quickly while shifting slightly, which caused his knee to rub her just a little, making her squirm slightly more. "You don't need to study because you are the smartest girl I know! Hell, you might be smarter than our teachers!" Sam moved his knee again, and Ava bit back a moan. Ava was going to say something, but Sam wasn't done yet.

"You think you need to be better, but you don't! You're smart, funny, feisty, energetic, and beautiful; you're perfect, Ava," Sam said, looking her dead in the eyes so she could see that he was telling the truth.

Ava looked away. "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. I mean every word." Sam pulled her chin to make her look at him. They stared at each other until Sam leaned forward to connect their lips, shocking Ava.

_Sam's kissing me! He's really kissing me! _Ava thought happily, starting to eagerly kiss him back. Sam ran his tongue across her lip, asking for an entrance that was gladly granted. Sam's phone started to ring, but he ignored it. Sam's tongue played tag with Ava's, and Ava tried to win, but eventually gave up. Sam released her hands to place his on her exposed waist and rubbed her sides, making her shiver, while also moving his knee some more. This time Ava couldn't contain her moan. That made Sam smile and pull away as she put her arms around his neck. His phone started ringing again, but he ignored it and moved his knee once more, smirking at her strangled moan. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck, searching for a certain spot, while occasionally moving his knee, very aware that he was torturing her like his goddamn phone that kept ringing was torturing him. Ava gave a sharp gasp when Sam sucked on a spot that turned her to goo.

"Found it," he laughed, and then sucked hard, most definitely leaving a mark. Ava started pulling on his hair, causing him to growl a little with pleasure. He bit down softly but firmly on her new hickey, now moving his knee constantly. Ava's moans were muffled by Sam's kiss. He pulled away when Ava's phone rang; she pulled it from her waist to see that it was Peter.

She attempted to steady herself and answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"Where the heck is Sam, and why won't he answer the damn phone?"

"Ummm, he lost his phone somehow—moron—and I'm helping him find it," Ava lied.

"Really? He asked you for help?" Peter asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he was whining about it, so I told him to look for it, and he asked me to help." Sam raised an eyebrow at her explanation, and started rubbing circles on her hips with his hands, making her shiver.

"Well, he is a baby..." Peter said.

"Yup, a big baby," Ava stuttered as Sam kissed and nipped her from her collar bone to ear.

"You OK?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm just cold, you need something?" Ava asked as Sam slid his hands over her flat stomach.

"Oh, um, do you guys want Chinese tonight?"

"Yeah, t-that sounds great!" Ava said quickly, hanging up the phone to continue making out with Sam.

…**...**

_...Later that night, during dinner..._

"So how was your day, guys? Was it fun?" Aunt May asked. Ava glanced at Sam, who smiled back.

"Oh, it was fun." Ava looked down at her food.

"I guess we should have guessed by the size of that hickey!" Peter laughed, causing Ava to reach up to her neck where Sam had been, and glared in his direction.

"Sam," she growled.

"You liked it earlier," Sam mumbled. Everyone else laughed, and Ava blushed.

THE END


End file.
